


Dances With Wolves

by KiriJones



Series: Sansa/OC Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torrhen Snow is the bastard son of Brandon Stark conceived before his death with Barbrey Dustin. Raised by his mother Torrhen is summoned to Winterfell when he is nine years old to meet the family he has been taught to hate. Born with his father's wild nature but his mother's icy words Torrhen promises his mother she will not lose him to the Starks. But in the walls of Winterfell he discovers the bonds of blood and in his uncle he finds the father he never had or wanted. But Lady Catelyn hates him for representing the betrayal of her first love and he In turn despises her for separating his parents. A such he and the eldest Stark girl dislike each other at first site. Sansa and Torrhen clash at every turn and over the years it grows worse. But it is clear for everyone to see that the line between hatred and love is beginning to blur. But when a King comes to Winterfell the pair will have to choose between surrendering together or fighting a war apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. eyes on fire

Barbrey Dustin remembers when she opened the letter than would finally take her boy and send him straight in the den of the wolves. Lord Eddard Stark has let her have her boy for long enough. He wanted the boy to come and meet his family. At Winterfell he would be educated and receive a chance at a better life. All of these were things Barbrey knew. But none of that mattered. Just like he had taken her husband that bastard now wanted her son. 

Her son Torrhen Snow. He May have born a bastard name but he was a Stark through and through. None could deny that with the eyes and hair and build and face that was Brandon through and through. He was as wild as his father too. Always running and riding and outside, the blood of the wolves ran through his veins. But Barbrey was the one who carried him and brought him into the world and loved him. 

But this way a chance for her son to shine and to show the world, and that stupid insipid fish Catelyn Tully, who he was and what he was capable of. And so she sent her son off and prayed to the old gods to watch over him. But before she sent him she made him promise to never forget who he was. He was her son, the Starks were the enemy. And one day they would tremble before him. 

Theta has been almost ten years ago. and now she was in Winterfell for the grand feast celebrating the eighteenth name day of Robb Stark, with his red hair and smile that was all his mother. The boy was broad of shoulder and clearly loved by alL including her son. He may have hid it in his letters but here in person Barbrey could clearly see that Torrhen cared for his younger cousin. Robb made Tor smile, well his lips turned at the corner which for her son was a clear indication of his amusement. 

Her son had grown into a strong man with his broad shoulders and muscular build. A beard, though shorn short and clanly trimmed, decorated his face. A sword was at his side and the leathers he was clothed in were plain but well worn. Torrhen Snow may have been a bastard but in the years since his arrival but from his letters it was clear to see that her son was beloved by Eddard Stark. She may have hated the man but his clear affection for his nephew and the discomfort it gave Catelyn Tully made Barbrey cackle with glee. 

her attention was torn from her son by the figure wrapped in a grey and green dress that made her long hair flame and her eyes dance. Sansa Stark was on the dance floor being swung around by Smalljon Umber. She was a beauty, it was clear for everyone to see. Her mother's creature through and through. And every interaction Sansa had with Tor was all tight smiles and subtle insults and a dance of fury and indignation. The two player it well and and everyone around paid no mind.

in his letters Tor described the girl as a she demon who tortured him and played her pretty games to cause him misery. He ranted and raved for pages about the little lady who lived to make his life miserable. It gave her pause and made something in her grow cold and fearful.

Sansa had finished her dance and was then approached by the Greyjoy ward. Reluctance was on her features as she took his hand and was led out onto the dance floor for a reel. His hand kept descending lower and even she, who hated the girl, felt a little pity. But out of no where her son came and cut into the dance. 

And as a new one began, a slow song that seemed to go ken forever with bodies pressed close; a song for lovers and loves, Sansa Stark and Torrhen Snow moved so in sync it hurt her eyes to look at them. Third eyes were locked the entire time but they missed not a step. And once the song ended they were slow to part. their hands seemed to linger and for the rest of the night, even when he was talking to her, Barbrey saw her son's gaze on the eldest Stark girl. 

She was losing him and he did not even seem to realize it. The days before she sent him away Barbrey sought out an old woman who the locals said could see the future in her fires and dice. She had asked when lay for her son in Winterfell. The old woman had looked and said that she would lose her son there. Not to death or to disease or war. No, she would lose him to fire And eyes as blues as the sea. Now she understood. Her son felt something for the girl even if he did not realize it or want to acknowledge it.

Barbrey Dustin hated the Starks. First they took her first love, then her husband, and now her son. 

 

 

_(Later on after the feast ends two figures will end up in the gods wood. The young woman with hair as red as fire is pressed up against the truck of a tree while a tall muscular man has all but trapped her against it with his hands on either side of her head and his body pressed against hers wherever possible. Her hands are in his short dark hair and they lips move together in a dance of tongues and moans. Breaths come short and passion and something. Else neither dares name drives and guides them. When they finally part his left hand comes and hovers by her cheek, while her own stay in the lower part of his hair. All know the kings son and Eddard's daughter are all but betrothed. They will close the gap between Houses Stark and Baratheon forevermore, as it should have been all those years ago. It is as good as done. yet here this night beneath the crying eyes of the weirwood Sansa Stark gives her heart to one Torrhen Snow. She gives him everything she can not afford to give him. And he gives her nothing he can give because he can give her nothing but a bastards name and his mothers hate. But in the night when she gasps out his name and he whispers her back something is solidified and everything changes. A choice will soon be made, to run free or to be chained South)._


	2. Beloved

When Ned Stark cam back from the war he found himself with a wife and a son he did not know or did not love. Yes he loved his child but he was not there for the first steps his son would take, or the first smile. He loved Robb but it was not the way he felt a father should feel for his first born. Yes the affection and pride did come with time however it was not that was with his first born daughter.

many feel his favorite child is Arya due to her wildness and her similarity with Lyanna, when in fact it could not be farther from the truth. He loves Arya but he mourns that another wild wolf girl now roams the halls of Winterfell. For if he is not careful he knows she could burn down everything he has spent years building. 

It is Sansa who holds his heart in her palm. He was there in the room when Catelyn gave birth. He was the one who cut the cord and held her first. And in those moments Ned felt a rush of affection and a surge of pride and love for this little girl with bright blue eyes and hair as red as fire. And as she grows Ned does his best to love as his children equal as they arrive in the world but he will never deny that Sansa, with her bright eyes and smile and love, hold the most power over him.

some would say it is due to similarity she shares with her mother but Ned knows this is not so. Yes he cherishes his wife and cares for her and maybe even loves her. But he is not in love with her. Catelyn Tullynis a good wife and mother and he knows he is lucky to have her. But in his hearts of hearts she is nothing compared to Ashara Dayne, the woman with violet eyes who took most of his heart with her when she jumped off a cliff to her death. Ashara in all her glory was a lady who held the strength of a hundred men in her spine and who loved him with a fierce affection he returned with every ounce of his being. Alas it was not meant to be. Damn Lyanna and Rhaegar. For their selfish love and foolish desire to believe in far fetched prophecies Ned helped to tear apart a realm and it cost him everything.

ned will never regret his children but sometimes his heart betrays him and wonders would and could have been, anwhen he looks at Sansa he sees a glimpse of it. With her ladylike curtsies and manners and hidden strength she could have been Ashara's. And for that he will always love her the most. It shames him and leaves more scars than he will ever admit but in that was he will be selfish. And so it is Sansa who learns to ride and it is Sansa who sits on her father's lap in his office as he works. And it is Sansa who makes Sullen and cold Ned Stark smile in a way his wife and others never will.

and it is because Sansa is his beloved daughter he notices it as soon as his nephew comes to Winterfell. Cat barely forgave him the presence of Jon, his supposed base born son who may be his mirror but out of the corner of his eyes sometimes Ned sees a dragon prince and violet in those Stark grey eyes and it makes him vow to never let the boy know the truth even if it takes everything in his body to keep the past from repeating itself. But with the arrival of Brandon's son it opens old wounds for his wife and Ned does his best but Torrhen may bear the name Snow but he is a Stark in blood. 

And so the boy comes to Winterfell and so it begins. The dance between his daughter and nephew and it takes years to even move foreword but Ned sees it. He sees how they spar verbally and how Tor will steal a doll or a ribbon and how Sansa trips him in themed or stole a dagger and blamed it on Theon ( he himself still does not know how she pulled it off but when he catches a glimpse of the stolen weapon hidden in the folds of her cloak one cold morning in the godswood he makes a vow to never underestimate his daughter). 

He witnesses the sharp words that form deep wounds but also witnesses the days where Tor will help Sansa down from her horse after a long ride. He sees the secret glances and the lingering touches and the reluctant affection in their eyes. He sees the bastard son of his wild brother and his true born daughter slowly but surely fall into a mire of forbidden love and all that comes with it.

Tor with his wild temper and sharp words has grown into a strong man armed with his strong sword and cunning mind. For has a darkness to him and he watches Sansa with a possessive and angry hunger that comes with never truly having anything to call his own. Sansa wears her manners like an armoir and more than any of the Stark children it is almost impossible to tell what is real and what is false. She has a sharp mind and a knowledge of the world that comes from sitting at her father's feet playing with her dolls. Sansa May have been playing but she always listened and is always listening. She speaks Valyrian with a quick tongue and is filled with dreams of the South by her mother. 

But when Robert arrives with his family and Entourage Ned knows Joffery will break Sansa and Cersei will warp her into something that will destroy the spirit that lies within her. But it is when he is in the training court watching Joffery and Torrhen duel with life steel something happens that convinces him how deep the feelings run between them. The six dire wolves found took to his children and Jon but there was not ken found for Tor. It was a sore subject for his nephew and a triumph for his wife and enough of a pan issue that little Rickon had tearfully offered up his own for his elder cousin before Tor had gently refused. But more than once he has spotted Lady trailing after one of the bastards of Winterfell. 

And today on this day just as the duel looks to be in Tor's favor Sansa walks up beside him with Jeyne and Arya and Tor is distracted and Joffery moves and strikes a lucky blow. And it is in that moment of time he hears Sansa gasp and then a roar is heard and out of nowhere Lady appears and jumps. And then Joffrey Baratheon in on the muddy ground with his arm bleeding and a feral dire wolf is snapping trying to get to his throat.

it takes four men to pry the normally gentle and obedient creature off of the Crown Prince and when he looks he sees Sansa at the side of her cousin one hand at his cheek and the other holding a strip of fabric torn from the sleeve of one of her favorite gowns angrily berating him for allowing himself to be goaded into a duel. Tor for once says nothing but he looks at Sansa with a hunger in his eyes and then Lady goes and sits beside her mistress and growls at anyone who comes to close to Torrhen but zoned himself and. Maester Luwin or Robb. Ned sees it as clear as day and he knows others do as well. 

That night Robert rages and Cersei manipulates and the betrothal of Joffery Baratheon and Sansa Stark is announced with much fanfare. He sees the Crown Prince smirk and Sansa whiten in her seat. Torrhen Snow storms out of the back of the grand hall and Ned knows it is now or never.

he finds his nephew in the godswood hacking a tree apart with his worn out sword. When he hears his uncle approach he says nothing and heaves breathing in and out with pain and hatred and sorrow in his eyes. Ned Stark and his nephew have never needed words. And that tradition continues today. 

Ned simply draws the boy who became a man into his arms and tells him he loves him. He feels the boys arms surround him and for a moment Ned sighs and hold him close. For this will be the last time he will ever hold him. He then puts space between them and looks his nephew in the eyes and says simply, "There is a horse in the stables. It had everything you both will need. Go to White Habour and make for Bravos. Travel swiftly and do not look back," and then he pushes a sword with a fine looking scabbard into the boys hands.

Tor's eyes widen as he sees the finely made blade with a snarling wolf head on the pommel. "It may not be Ice but it says what has always been true Torrhen. You are a Stark if not in name then in blood. And I am proud of who you have become." Ned Stark then sighs and looks deep into the eyes of the boy who he wishes Brandon could have seen and loved, "I could not have asked for a better man for my daughter. You must look after each  other now." And with that he turns and moves to leave. But then Tor finally speaks and ask"uncle... Why?".

and then Torrhen Snow sees his uncle turn and meet his eyes with a haunted look," Because I seen love like that and saw the fallout when it was lost. And I do not ever want that for my daughter." And with that Ned Stark leaves his nephew. It will be the last time they ever see each other. 

Ned returns to the feast and dances with his daughter and escorts her to her chambers after the night is done. And he then hugs her with all of the love he has down to the marrows of his bones. And then he tells Sansa to check beneath the weir wood tree like she did when she was younger. He does not answer the look of curiosity in her eyes. He knows she will figure it out. Ned then kisses her forehead and says goodnight for the last time. 

In the morning Robert will rage and demand the head of a bastard. But Ned will calm him and go south with another daughter and his son who dreams of becoming a knight as Hand of the King. And when it all goes to hell and his head is about to chopped off by the sword of one of the Kinsguard Ned thinks about his family. Robb with Ice in his hand coming down from Winterfell. He thinks of young Rickon and His wife. He thinks of Jon whom he convinced not to join the Nights Watch, to stay at Winterfell for another year. He hopes they find the letters in his desk. He hopes the truth will set them free and not damn them all. He thinks of Bran who is with the Blackfish in Riverun as his squire and hopes he fulfills his dreams. He sees Arya who will be forced to watch him die. And when his eyes meet hers he is sorry he did not love her enough. But when he thinks of Sansa and hopes she happy. He knows she will be strong but he hopes she and Tor are thriving and surviving. He closes his eyes and before the blackness takes him he sees eyes of violet and feels the love rush through him. Ashara. The name is his prayer and dying breath.

_(Months prior Sansa Stark in the dead of night with approach the weir wood tree and will find hidden in its roots gold and maps and bangle of silver that she will later discover belonged to a woman of Starfall with violet eyes and hair dark as night. She will turn to see Torrhen waiting for her and looking at her with a questions in his eyes. She will not think twice as she puts her hand in his own. They leave in the dead of night with only a mighty warhorse and a dire wolf for companions. They will head to White Harbour and then to the Free Citiies. Sansa Stark will be happy. And if she has to forsake her family and everything she has ever known so be it. Torrhen Snow vows he will always love and guard this woman, she is all he has in the world and all he wants and needs. She chose him, a bastard. And he chooses her. They say their vows on the Isle of Faces weeks later. Little do either of them know decades prior snore pair stood where they stood and said vows and destroyed a kingdom and dynasty. But that night as the marriage is consummated a cool wind will blow and a wolf will howl. And in the morning Torrhen Snow will awaken to find a large creature beside Lady, a wolf as black as night with Amber eyes. Those eyes will meet his own. And then for once in his life Torrhen Snow will feel whole.)_

        


End file.
